Being TimeLord
by Tyr Alexander
Summary: When Donna's darkness hour comes, an unlikely savior grants her a boon. He makes her a Time Lord. Now gifted with all the powers and responsibility of a Time Lord, Donna see the universe and The Doctor in a new light. Being Time Lord isn't easy as she once thought. The fate of galaxies and the peoples she never knew existed rest on the decisions of her and the Doctor. Donnax10th.


Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Rights to Dr. Who and the related characters. If I didn't Donna would have got at least three seasons more with the Doctor. Possibly ending with a marriage and a universal reboot with her married to the Doctor and living on Galifrey. But I don't so yeah...

Chapter 1: Homo-Temporis

Donna's brain was on fire. Not literally but it felt like it. As her thoughts raced at speed not designed for the human mind. Time Lords were evolutionary perfect. No redundant or unless organs. Even their two hearts served a purpose. Time Lords' bodies held double the amount of blood compared to a human. If they only had one heart they wouldn't be able to function properly. Because their brains received oxygen faster and any additional blood served as liquid coolant, they could process things at an astonishing rate. Human thought traveled at molasses slow speeds compared to a Time Lord. Even the smartest human would be treated like a toddler among the Time Lord populace.

That brings us back around to our current problem. Donna's brain was overheating because she lacked the necessary elements. Her body is trying to use features it wasn't designed for.

"It hurts," she cried out through her tears. The Doctor was torn. His best mate was here dying. He could save star systems full of strangers. Planets full of lowlife scum and the worst of any species. Once he watched as three aliens gave their lives to save him, an old man, and a arrogant bastard, and millions of souls on a planet they never knew. But the one person he wanted to save was beyond his aid.

The Doctor helped Donna to her feet and in an astonishing feat of strength he picked her up and carried her. He carried her the Medical Bay. He knew that there was nothing he could do for her. Expect her final hours easier. The Tardis had prepared a nice comfort bed for her and several injections. The Doctor looked at them. He knew all to well what they were. They were all pain killers of varying doses. Or all but one. A red injection. That is the one The Doctor dreaded using. It was a powerful poison. Quick and painless. After laying her on the bed, he gave her the first injection. She writhed in pain for a little while afterwards but eventually the pain subsided.

"Doctor," she said weakly, "What happening to me?" The Doctor pretended to be monitoring some machine readouts. But in reality he was fighting back tears.

"Oy Space Man," she said in her usual tone. The Doctor held up a finger. Then in a swift motion he turned to face her.

"Donna."

"Space Man?"

"The Meta-Crisis. Unless I come up with a way to fix you, you won't survive more than one month." Donna had already faced her mortality once. The Time Beetle Universe may have been destroyed but memories are something that linger forever. She remembered what is was like to die. Suprisingly, it didn't hurt but there was no white light no angels or halos. Only darkness. And she had made peace with it.

"While get cracking Space Man." she said with some of her normal tone returning. The Doctor cracked a smirked and shook his head.

"It isn't that simple."

"When is it ever with you?"

"Point taken. Okay. But if I can't."

"If you can't then it has been a good journey and I have no regrets." Donna said with a strong smile. The Doctor began to cry and hugged her deeply. "Donna Noble," he said as he pulled back, "I don't know what I did to deserve your friendship. But I am glad I have it."

"Alright Space Man, we got work to do." The Doctor had lied. He knew she didn't have long but he told her she did. He wanted her to have hope. However just as he was about to step out of the door, something started knocking. Both Donna and The Doctor stared at each other. "Did we land?" she asked.

"No we are still orbiting Earth." The knocking continued. Both of them rushed out to the exit door. The Doctor pushed it open expecting to the Earth beneath them and Sun above them. But instead he saw a beach. It was nice and sunny. The waves kissed the shoreline in a gentle pattern.

"Hawaii? Did the Tardis bring us to Hawaii?" Donna asked as she pushed pass him. The Doctor ran back and checked the console and picked up his sonic screwdriver.

"According to the Tardis we are still in orbit to the Earth. This is..." The Doctor noticed the chair and table he saw once a long time ago. "Oh no," he sighed. Donna tossed her shoes off and started to walk the beach.

"Doctor this is a beautiful place."

"Thank you. I try to keep it looking good." A voice said that boomed through the beach. The Doctor placed his head in his hands. Donna stopped and looked around to the chair. And old man in a red Hawaiian shirt and a straw hat slowly faded into existence. "We met again Doctor," the old man said.

"I am a tad busy trying to save my friend. So if you don't mind I need to get back too..."

"To doing what watching her dying?" Donna walked back to the Doctor and stood behind him.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is the White Guardian," was his answer, "He and I have met before."

"He ran an errand for me a few lifetimes ago."

"Hello, Donna Noble." She waved at him.

"I know who you are. I have you to thank for what did on the Crucible."

"It was nothing really. You know how it is with skinny. Face an dangerous alien species save the planet. Rinse and repeat," Donna said as she blushed shyly. The Doctor rolled his eyes. The White Guardian smiled and sipped his drink.

"As the embodiment of Order I thank you and I am hear to save your life." The Doctor raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to him.

"How?" they both inquired. Then The Doctor shook his head and asked a different question, "Why? Why would you?"

"Because I can. And for the why. I am indebted to you. To you both. So this one time. I am going to intervene and save your life."

"But there is no cure for this."

"Doctor. I am the embodiment of Order for the Universe. If anything I am the closest thing to a god you will every truly met. With that said I can fix the meta-crisis. The problem is she is human. So if you make her not human she will be fine." The Doctor looked dumbfounded. He knew it was possible for some humans to become more than human. But fundamentally they are just human.

"Mr. White Guardian. I am unsure what you mean? You can save me but how do you make me not human."

"Easy. I am going to make you a Time Lord." He gently placed his drink down and took off his hat. The Doctor looked at Donna. The only thought in his mind was he wouldn't be the last anymore. He wouldn't be alone. There would be someone that could travel the universe forever with him.

The Doctor started laughing. Donna gave him an puzzling looking. The White Guardian sipped his drink and sighed, "Your previous incarnation was a lot more tolerable."

The Doctor picked up Donna and spun her around. They both were overjoyed. The White Guardian cleared his throat and the Doctor put Donna down.

"I can't thank you enough," Donna said unsure if she should hug him, kiss him, or bow.

"Continue to promote order and battle the agents of Chaos. That will be thanks enough."

"I will."

"Now to the business at hand," the White Guardian said as he extended his glass to Donna, "Have a sip. Be human nor."

Donna looked at the glass. There was a tiny Tardis Blue umbrella with the same symbol as a pocket watch belong to The Doctor on it. It smell fruit. She took a sip. Unsure of what to expect next see, she waited.

"It is done. You are human no longer."

Donna sighed, "That was anticlimactic." The Doctor bounced into the Tardis and out again with a stethoscope in hand. He place it where Donna original heart was and heard a healthy beat. He moved over to where new heart should be.

"Well?"

He smiled as he heard a secondary heart beat in tune with the other. "Welcome to the species homo-temporis. There is so much for you to learn."

Author Notes: I am feed by praise and I will continued to write if you continue to feed my ego. Beta Reader needed...


End file.
